I Promise
by BlueEyedPrince
Summary: My take on a scene from The Suite Life Movie : Zack realised Cody was still under the surface of the lake. Even he knows humans can't survive very long under water. R&R :


**This is how i feel one of the scenes from The Suite Life Movie should have gone. I really enjoyed it and it was nice to finally see that the twins do appreciate each other and not just fight.**

**Dislamcer: I don't own The Suite Life, i wish i did, that would be so cool :)**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Zack looked from the water and into Cody's eyes. He knew exactly what his brother was going to say, and although he felt the same way he would never be able to say it back. He was never very good at show emotion; even to his twin brother

"Yeah…, me too" he replied before Cody had time to complete his sentence

Cody smiled at him. Even if they had their differences they knew they could count on each other when it mattered.

The bliss they both felt was short lived however as the sudden movement of the crane shock the unstable saw mill, bring the twins back to reality. Zack turned to his brother

"Ok on 3, 1" Zack started

"2"

And with that they jumped of the worn out grid. Zack closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. Soon enough he hit the ice cold surface, immersing himself in the water. He resurfaced, flicking his damp hair out of his eyes. Once he steadied himself a smile spread across his face. He was alive.

"We made it Cody..." Zack turn to where he thought his brother had resurfaced to find he wasn't there.

"Cody?" Zack frantically spun his head round, scanning the lake for any signs of his younger brother. He glanced up to where they were only moments ago just to check if he had jumped or not but he had. Panic set in as Zack realised Cody was still under the surface of the lake. Even he knew humans could survive very long in the water.

Zack took a deep breath and dove into the murky waters and began to swim this way and that in hope he would find Cody. No luck. He resurfaced, gasping for air and quickly scanned the surface of the lake; pray he had missed his twin the first time he looked. He hadn't. So with another deep breath Zack re-entered the water and continued looking.

'_Cody, where are you' _the thought of losing his brother was beginning to get to him. He resurfaced a second time after failing to locate Cody. _'Cody if you can here me, tell me where you are'_ Zack screamed in his head, hoping his twin could still read his minded. Time was running out and Zack knew it. It wouldn't be long before Dr Olsen found him. He had to get Cody and fast. After glancing over the lake a final time he ducked under the water. _'Third time lucky'_ he thought as he scan the bottom of the lake. Just before coming up for air he spotted Cody. His eyes where closed and his left leg was caught on a broken saw. Zack swiftly untangled him and pulled his body up out of the water.

He made sure Cody's head was fully out of the water and swam them both to the shore. Zack lifted his brothers' limb body out of the water and lay him down on the bank before fall to his knees next to him. He tried to find Codys pulse but the couldn't, he was shaking in fear. Tears ran down his face as he unsuccessfully tried to calm himself. '_He's going to me find, just help him, remember like they showed you at that stupid class Cody dragged you too. Remember, he said you never know when you may need to save a life. I guess he was right.' _Zack smiled. He remembered that day clearly. How he protest, but right now he was so thankful Cody took him. '_Right find his pulse'_ this time Zack succeeded. The beat was slow but it was definitely there. He sighed in relief._ ' next…um… what's next… oh right kiss of life' _and with out a second thought Zack began to pump the air back into his brothers lungs.

1

2

3

4

5

Zack roughly pressed down on Cody's chest before bringing his mouth back to Codys.

1

2

3

*cough, cough*

Zack turns his head and looked into his brothers opening eyes before breaking down in tears again. He shakily pulled Cody up in a tight hug, who was surprised but gladly accepted.

"Za..c.k, Zac.k., .. .I am ". Cody gently rubbed his brothers back reassuring Zack he was find.

"Thanks to you, I told you that class would came in handy" they both laughed as Zack pulled back to look at his brother. They sat in silence smiling at each other. Cody nodded in sympathy

"I promise"

The End

* * *

**Just to be clear cody was reading zacks mind at the end**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review, you know if you want**

**Ali out :)**


End file.
